warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Cats at School!
Quick Note I imagine the cats being in Elemantry School, because their kind of the age of that. You can go on Warriors Wiki and look. Classes/Rooms Mrs. Bluestar's Class (The Normal One) Bluestar: Welcome to the first day! Mousefur: Ugh... Bored already. Bluestar: Ugh... Boring student. Birchfall: Bluestar, when do we start? Bluestar: First subject is Science. Aldwyn: Yayz! Bluestar: WRITER!? (I'm gone) Bluestar: Wow, weird. Anyway, we are going to skip to chemestiry, since the principal said so. Birchfall: AMAZEBALLS! Mousefur: Just get on with it.. Mr. Firestar's Class (The Fun One) Firestar: Hello students! Graystripe: Oh hi! :D Sandstorm: YAYZ! I GOT THE MOST AMAZING TEACHER! Firestar: Today, we will just do nothing and have fun! Mr. Sunstar's Class (The Advanced/Dull One) Sunstar: Hello class. Today, we must watch a documentery. Class: SO BORING!!! Documentery: Blah, blah blah... Class: (snoring) Sunstar: WAKE UP!!!!111!!!! Class: AHHH! Mrs. Mistystar's Class (The Blabbering One) Mistystar: OMG HI! How's everyone doing today? Oh, never mind, let's skip to WHAT we're doing! Today, we're building science thingies that we don't even know how to make! Heavystep: To.. Much.... Talking! AHHHH! Science Mrs. Bluestar Bluestar: So, yeah, just mix lots of stuff together while I go have fun! Mousefur: Ugh... (grabs random stuff and puts it in a bottle) Birchfall: SO FUN! (stuffs lots of stuff in bottle) Stonefur: I'm from RiverClan, how'd I end up here!? Oh yeah, I'm Bluestar's son. (mixes random stuff in a bottle) Mousefur: This is actually... Fun. Mr. Firestar Firestar: YAYZ! FUNNNN!111!!!!!! Sandstorm: CLAW-POLISH!? OH YAS! (puts it on claws) Graystripe: PLUSHIES! (hugs them) Cloudtail: Do they have nachos here? Mr. Sunstar Sunstar: So I need you to mix a pacific order of things... Class: (sleeping) Sunstar: WAKE UP!!!111!!!!!! Spottedleaf: Ugh, why did I even sign up for this? Mrs. Mistystar Mistystar: Students, please start mixing! While mixing, make sure it turns a color to make it bootiful! Heavystep: (mixes, irritated) Feathertail: (cries) Why do you have to talk so much!!!??? The Library Mrs. Bluestar Bluestar: Students, time to go to the library! Birchfall: I hope they have our books there! Mousefur: I don't care... Stonefur: QUIT IT, MOUSEFUR! Whitestorm: YEAH!!! Mousefur: How about you quit it? Mr. Firestar Firestar: RUN TO THE LIBRARY!!! ~ Cloudtail: I NEED NACHO BOOKS!!! Sandstorm: YES!!!!! Brambleclaw: ... Sandstorm: BRAMBLECLAW! YOU BULLIED SQUIRRELFLIGHT! (punches) Brambleclaw: OW! (cries) Mr. Sunstar Sunstar: Class, come. Library time. Only get educational books. If I catch you with a fiction book, you're dead. Snowfur: Yes, Boringstar... Spottedleaf: LOL BORINGSTAR! Sunstar: NO TEXTING GRAMMAR! Mrs. Mistystar Mistystar: Yay! Library time! I hope your potions turned out good! Oh, who cares? Let's go! Heavystep: Will you shut up already? Feathertail: Yeah! Silverstream: Agreed. Mistystar: Never! It's nice to talk! P.E./Gym Mrs. Bluestar Bluestar: Time for the Gym! Line up. Birchfall: YAS!!!!!!! Mousefur: I hate the Gym. Whitestorm: Lighten up, you hate everything. Stonefur: Yeah! :>( Mr. Firestar Firestar: P.E. FUN!!!! Cloudtail: YAYZ!!!!! Graystripe: Can I stay behind? I don't wanna go. Firestar: Sure! Cinderpelt: O.O Mr. Sunstar Sunstar: Come, it is time for the Gym. Silverstream: Your so boring... Class: (asleep) Sunstar: WAKE UP!!!!!11!!!!!! Mrs. Mistystar Mistystar: Come, class! It is time for the Gym! Gym is so fun! Heavystep: Ugh... Lunch Mrs. Bluestar Bluestar: Students, it is time for Lunch! Mousefur: I hate eating and talking... Whitestorm: Don't insult my favorite thing! Birchfall: Yeah! Mr. Firestar Firestar: Yay! Time to eat! Sandstorm: Yay! I was starving! Cloudtail: Do they serve nachos? Firestar: They serve everything dude! Brambleclaw: (still crying) ~ Cloudtail: Hey! There are no nachos! Mr. Sunstar Sunstar: Time to eat. Only choose healthy meals. Class: (sleeping) Silverstream: CANDY!!!! Sunstar: No candy. Mrs. Mistystar Mistystar: Yay! There is no better time to eat then lunch! Come on, let's go! Feathertail: So many words, I'm crying! (cries) Heavystep: (asleep since Mistystar was talking for the last hour and a half) Recess Mrs. Bluestar Bluestar: Recess! Class: Yay! Mr. Firestar Firestar: WOOHOOO! IT'S OUR FAVORITE TIME, RECESS! Cinderpelt: We've had recess all day... Sandstorm: YAYZ! Mr. Sunstar Sunstar: No recess. Only learning. Class: (mauls Sunstar) Sunstar: OWEE!!!!!! (runs away) Silverstream: Now, let's party all night! Mrs. Mistystar Mistystar: Let's go to recess! There us teachers can talk all day! Heavystep: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feathertail: DOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At Recess Whitestorm playing with Sandstorm: The Familiars Whitestorm: I call Aldwyn!!!!!!! Sandstorm: Fine. I'll be- Cinderpelt: Be Gilbert! Sandstorm: (sigh) Skylar. Cinderpelt: :( Aldwyn (The Writer): (appears) Hey! Don't steal meh name! Whitestorm: S-s-sorry... Sandstorm: WOWZERS! SIGN MY TAIL! Cinderpelt: Nothing Cinderpelt: Ugh, I'm bored. Feathertail and Silverstream: Varjak Paw Feathertail: Me ish Holly! Silverstream: No, I am! Cinderpelt: (jumps in) Tam! Feathertail: Ok, you can be Tam! :) Silverstream: Hey! I never said that! TO BE CONTINUED...